


Seeing Red

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina gets angry after seeing Cami with another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers.

“Davina, come back” Cami called after her rapidly retreating girlfriend.

“Leave me alone, Cami!” Davina shouted over her shoulder as she continued to make her way down the crowded street.

“But I don’t understand. What’s wrong?” asked Cami, jogging to catch up with the brunette.

Her question made Davina stop in her tracks. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong is I show up at the bar to surprise you after work and catch you flirting with a customer.” The sight of Cami chatting up a tall redhead had been enough to send Davina storming out of Rousseau’s.

“Is that what this is about? You saw me talking to a customer and got jealous? Davina, I’m a bartender, I _have_ to talk to customers or they don’t tip me.”

Davina sighed. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I like seeing it.”

“Davina, you know you’re the only girl for me.”

“I suppose maybe I overreacted a little” said the witch in a small voice.

“Just a little?” Both women laughed, before sharing a kiss. “C’mon, I think we could both use a drink.”


End file.
